


baby blue

by deathbycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, angel!doyoung, dojae, human!jaehyun, idk word vomit, youtubers johnjaemark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbycake/pseuds/deathbycake
Summary: "I'm 23, I don't need a babysitter."Doyoung gets assigned as Jaehyun's Guardian Angel and saves his life too many times.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic EVER, please pardon any grammatical errors! I wrote this last night because I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> The angels described in this fic and the idea of 'God' aren't from any particular religion. 
> 
> Enforcers are the lowest ranking angels - they don't have wings and they live on Earth. They carry out tasks assigned to them, usually taking care of miscreants who cause trouble. They report to Watchers- the next ranked angels who have wings, who ensure enforcers do their work. Operators live in heaven and help convey orders from Archangels to their subordinates. (They also do a shit ton of paperwork.)

“Jaehyun is going to head over to the top floor and film the bedrooms up there, Mark and I will stay in the master bedroom with our new toys,” Johnny says. “Stop calling them new toys. They’re tools. A new improved EMF detector, this binary response device we’re so excited to test out..” Mark trails off, Jaehyun assessing his new night vision camera they bought off amazon. It costed a lot, but their subscribers were generous and wanted to see more of the Night-Night Squad. Jaehyun didn’t believe in ghosts or spirits but the moving lights that were definitely reflected off car headlights or the occasional floorboard creaking seemed to drive Mark and Johnny nuts, and their reactions were enough to ensure their videos hit thousands of views. Jaehyun leaves Mark and Johnny to “communicating with spirits” as he’s pretty sure he’d just laugh while calling out for them and offending them in the process, and Mark would not want that to happen. He grabs his camera and mic and heads up to the top floor.

There’s nothing interesting up there, apart from the full moon that shone brilliantly, the light coming through the tiny windows in the bedrooms above. Jaehyun takes his time, filming the two rooms, when his eye catches something dark move really fast outside the house. He’s pretty sure it’s a bat or a bird flying by, the faint sound of Mark’s excited voice silenced by the winds outside as he steps out into the tiny balcony overlooking the backside of the house. He turns around, leaning on the iron railings as he tries to get a shot of the door that opens up to the balcony when he feels the railing give way.

He doesn’t scream. His brain is still registering the fall when he feels himself being lifted off the ground. Jaehyun opens his eyes, alarmed as he feels wet grass on his back, wondering if he’s dead only to find another person staring back at him, mouth slightly agape.

He feels his head spin and everything goes black.

“Kun wants to see you.”

“Well, he sent you to watch over me last night, and you saw me finish his work. I don’t know why he needs to see me now.” Doyoung says, clearly annoyed at being woken up before 10 AM on a Sunday.

“Maybe he doesn’t trust the words of our babysitter.” Yuta snickers, earning a glare from Taeyong, who stands in Doyoung’s bedroom, his silver wings as big as the entire breadth of the room.

“I’m not your babysitter. You better get dressed fast, or he’ll summon you... in this state.” Taeyong answers, distaste evident in his voice as he takes in his surroundings. A messy bedroom, with last night’s clothes strewn on the floor. He opens the blinds, making Doyoung hiss and steps out of the bedroom.

“Do you think it’s about last night?” Yuta asks.

“Who knows? I wouldn’t be surprised if Taeyong complained about us for having too much fun with that one.” Doyoung says.

“No way. I’m a what now?” Doyoung gets up from the chair. “As of today, starting now. You have been appointed as the Guardian Angel of Jung Yuno, the boy you so selflessly saved from dying last night. Congratulations Doyoung.” Kun says.

“I heard you the first time.” Doyoung sighs. He knows he has no other option but to take up the responsibility. Afterall, he was chosen by the higher ups, who the lowest of angels like himself couldn’t dare to question. He curses at the memory, the boy falling from the balcony to his inevitable death and he couldn’t see someone die, not while he was watching.

“It’s definitely one of the rarer cases, Doyoung. We’ve never come across an Enforcer getting a promotion while we were working together, have we? It’s usually experienced Watchers like Taeyong who get appointed as Guardians. It’s surprising they chose you.” Kun says, trying his best to get Doyoung to stop sulking.

“I don’t care, Kun. I don’t want to be some dude’s babysitter. Also he’s stupid, for leaning on that broken railing like that. I can’t believe I didn’t just let him fall.”

“Now, you’re a good guy, Doyoung. You wouldn’t have let him die like that. He’s a good kid, this Jung Yuno. No records of illness, no one actively out to harm him, you can rest assured you won’t be burdened. Just report to one of us at the end of every week and you’ll be good. Just keep him alive and safe till you get off duty.”

“Great. Just hand me the papers and I’ll read up on him, and keep my distance. I’m still staying with Yuta, and stop sending Taeyong to snoop over us. I’ll go check every night if he’s fine and ensure I report back to you routinely. For however long I have to pay the price of changing his destiny.”

“Don’t put it like that Doyoung. It isn’t a punishment. You’ll get your wings back too.”

“I don’t even want them now.”

Doyoung winces at his wings. Baby blue, not even half as striking as Taeyong’s but he misses his silver wings he had, similar to Kun’s and so many others when he lived back in heaven. The blue looked odd with his all black outfit. Behind him, Yuta strokes one of his feathers and he shivers. “Can you stop doing that? It’s uncomfortable.”

“Damn, I forgot how soft and delicate these were, one tug and they’d fall right off.” Yuta steps to his side. He’s smiling, but Doyoung knows too well that he was upset, now he’d have to go back to doing what they did together- alone, just like all those years before Doyoung had joined him. He enjoyed being an enforcer, the heavens being kind enough to not kill him but to only rip off his wings and put him on Earth, where he met Yuta. “I’m sure the kid is nice. Don’t scare him off okay? You might want to reconsider your outfit. We're not going for a business meeting.” Yuta says, patting his shoulder.

It’s been 24 hours, and while Johnny and Mark were convinced Jaehyun passed out after coming down to the ground floor, Jaehyun knew he definitely didn’t dream up falling from the top floor. Maybe the face he saw was a dream, but he was alive and well- with no broken bones in his body, nothing short of a miracle. But it was easier to accept that maybe he did walk downstairs and decide to explore before passing out on the ground, till Mark and Johnny found him, before he accepted that a miracle really did occur and someone did catch him mid fall. He pushes the thought aside as he continues to edit the footage from that night – keeping in Johnny and Mark’s stupid conversation with the “ghost” that seemed to whisper words back to them. He hears a knock on his door, probably Johnny who said he’d come over to take care of Jaehyun.

Instead of Johnny he finds an unknown man, almost the same height as him, with a sharp face and perfectly set inky black hair. “Jung Yuno.” he says, and Jaehyun stares back, confused. He hasn’t seen this guy on campus and he’s pretty sure he knows everyone and they know him as Jaehyun, not Yuno.

“I’m sorry but, I don’t know who you are. Also, please call me Jaehyun.”

“Very well then, Jaehyun. My name is Kim Doyoung and I’m your Guardian Angel from today.”


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that angels are real.

“Look, just tell me straight up you’re a fan and you somehow followed me back to my place. Or this is a stupid joke and you’re probably a friend of a friend come to play a prank on me. Who sent you? Is it Johnny hyung?” Jaehyun says.

“If you want to know who sent me, it was the heavens who decided to assign me the task of being your Guardian Angel, now if you’ll let me speak before- ” Doyoung pauses, as he hears the sound of approaching footsteps. Jaehyun seems to take notice and turns his head towards the right, where he sees Johnny emerge upstairs. “Hey man. How long have you been waiting for me by your door?”

“Do you know this guy?” Jaehyun asks, pointing to Doyoung, who is still standing completely still, eyes assessing Johnny.

“Which guy?”

“The one here. He says his name is, Kim Doyoon...” Jaehyun looks at Doyoung, who raises an eyebrow at him. “Doyoung.”

“There’s no one there, forget a Kim.” Johnny says, placing a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and walking into his apartment. “Are you going to keep standing there or…”

“Dude. He’s right here. Like, he’s standing right here.” Jaehyun says, still pointing at Doyoung. He thinks Johnny is definitely playing with him right now and this is an elaborate prank and whoever this Kim Doyoung is, is having way too much fun with it, as a hint of a smile starts appearing on his face.

“Jaehyun. Don’t be silly. There’s no one there, please close the door or I’ll come close it myself.” Johnny sighs.

“He can’t see me. Humans can’t really see us unless we show ourselves.” Doyoung states, matter of factly.

Jaehyun wants to scream. He’s annoyed, that his best friend won’t listen to him and this guy is obviously having the time of his life cooking up his bullshit story. He slams the door shut and walks over to Johnny, taking his phone from his hand.

“Ha. Ha. Jokes over, Youngho. I’m not really in the best of moods and that’s why I called you over. I know you love your pranks but for god’s sakes I almost died last night in that stupid fucking house that you and Mark decided to go to after leaving me alone, I’ve been doing nothing the whole day but edit the video where you guys get excited over stupid whispering that could be anything but a ghost, and now this? Just tell me it’s a big joke and I’ll play along and act embarrassed and you can use that as your next upload if you want a reaction out of me so bad.”

“It’s not a joke Jae. There’s really no one there, and I’m sorry we went over to that place and you had to skip dinner and I know you aren’t feeling well after yesterday because you passed out on the grounds so I decided to come over to stay with you.” Johnny puts his palm on Jaehyun’s forehead, “You have a temperature. Maybe you should go rest while I make some food, alright?”

“I’m fine Johnny. There’s literally someone outside my apartment. Is it a stalker? Should we call the cops?”

“You sit here, Jae. I’ll go check if you’re so nervous. If we do see someone we’ll do something.” He opens the door, and Jaehyun sees Doyoung right there, the previous signs of amusement on his face long gone. Johnny turns back to Jaehyun, who starts fiddling with his phone, his hands shaking as he dials in the number when Doyoung clears his throat.

“I didn’t mean to alarm you like this but I’m not going to hurt you Jaehyun. I’ll drop by tomorrow morning at 10 AM and you can choose to let me in your house so we can talk. Goodnight.” he says and honest to god Jaehyun sees him disappear into thin air. He jumps off the couch and runs towards the door to see where the man went.

“Jaehyun, maybe you need some sleep. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Jaehyun knows he’s definitely seeing things, last night’s incident may really have taken a toll on him and this definitely had to be some stupid image his brain had conjured up, but the man who was in front of him looked so real and called himself his Guardian Angel. He considers hanging up a cross on his door - will it keep the ghost away? He shakes his head, reminding himself that ghosts really don’t exist and he’s definitely not a fool to start believing in them.

“So that story about you seeing that girl in the playground when you were young, is it really true?” Jaehyun asks, turning to look at Johnny who was still awake, probably texting someone. 

“Why? Do you choose to believe me after all these years?” Johnny asks, smiling at his phone.

“No, I mean. I just wanted to know, how she disappeared after you were together on the swing set.”

“She just disappeared. The swing she was on was still moving but I couldn’t see her anymore after I got down.”

Jaehyun nods, he’s heard this story plenty of times and while Johnny did use it to initiate conversations or to scare Mark, he never took it seriously. “Must have been the wind” was his response whenever Johnny started off with his story but now he wonders if he had a similar experience, if he dreamt up an angel no less, as an explanation for something weird that happened to him.

“Do you suddenly believe in ghosts, Jung Jaehyun?”

“Good joke hyung. Your phone is too bright, I can't sleep.” 

Jaehyun finds Doyoung standing right where he was last night at exactly 10 am. He’s kept a baseball bat behind the door, his hands itching to reach out. Johnny is inside, taking a shower and he knew he shouldn’t have opened the door knowing the stranger could possibly attack him.

“I sat down last night and decided that I’ll write down everything that I had to tell you. This is as annoying for me as it is for you, so I’d stay away from trouble if I was you, and only call for me if its absolutely necessary. I’ve given you my email- you can contact me that way. I’ll get going.” Doyoung hands him some papers, which Jaehyun takes, against his better judgement, before he disappears again. Jaehyun looks down, the papers still in his hands, very much real and the man before him gone and he feels sick again. He closes the door and runs to his room, shoving the papers under his pillows. He doesn’t want Johnny to think he’s nuts after he tells him he’s seen the man again, deciding to go through them once he’s gone.

“Saved Jung Yuno from falling to his death at 11:15 pm on Friday…” Jaehyun reads for the 2nd time, the faintest memory of him falling resurfacing. He couldn’t believe that it was Doyoung’s face he saw before he fainted. No one else believed that he fell and survived- so did Doyoung really save him? He learnt that it was now Doyoung’s sole duty as his Guardian Angel to protect him without fail and that they both could not opt out of it as it was decided by the highest authorities and neither humans like him nor Angels like Doyoung could oppose it. It’s a lot to take in for Jaehyun, questions flooding his brain as he stares at the angel’s email address highlighted at the bottom of the page. It’s kind of ridiculous- trying to contact an Angel via email. He takes another swig of his beer, going through the stupid pages again. He wonders, should he summon Doyoung like Johnny and Mark try to summon ghosts? He gets up and rummages around his kitchen drawers, finding a citrus scented candle. He wishes he paid more attention to what they did, as he sits down on his bedroom floor with the lights off, papers nearby and the sole candle illuminating the cramped space. “Uh, Kim Doyoung, my Guardian Angel- I command thee…” he laughs at himself. “If you are real, come forward. What do they say in movies? The power of …”

“Citrus? I think I prefer woody-.” A voice says from behind him, and Jaehyun jumps, knocking the candle over and the sheets on the floor catch on fire.

“Holy shit. You really came.” He manages to choke out.

Doyoung picks up the candle from the floor and blows it out, as he stomps on the papers. They’re submerged in total darkness as Jaehyun scrambles around to find the light switch. He turns on the lights and sees Doyoung leaning against the wall, taking in his surroundings. “Saved your life again, I don’t think you should be doing such stupid things when you’re clearly drunk.”

“I’m not drunk. I wanted to see if all of that was true.” He points at the half-burnt pile.

“Well it is, and you’ve successfully managed to destroy my hardwork.” He frowns and Jaehyun thinks he kind of looks like a bunny now that he’s actually looking at him.

“Did you really save me from falling to my death? How did you find me?” Jaehyun asks.

“I saw you fall off the balcony and I jumped to help you. Now I realize I shouldn’t have done that and now I’m stuck with an insufferable stupid child. If you’re done with your act of summoning me like I’m an evil spirit from a horror movie, I’ll take my leave. Email me if you need anything or just call out for me like a normal person.” Doyoung says, as he walks out of Jaehyun’s bedroom.

“Some kind of angel you are, wishing death on others.” Jaehyun says. He feels his ears turning red with rage after being called a stupid child by this pompous stranger. “I’ll make sure you suffer more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of it :) thank u for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a short series, I'd love to hear feedback :)


End file.
